Feelings
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is the sequel to The Trinity returns...Rachel comes on as a judge and splits the new group into two but the outcome has a shocking twist...ref to cutting and destruction of a car...My take on Asian F in two flashbacks...
1. Chapter 1

_Feelings._

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part One_

_**Author's Notes: This is a sequel to Trinty Returns...Flashbacks to more of Faberry including my take on the next glee Episode of Asian F those parts it will be entitled Senior Year. **_

_Senior Year-_

_"You are going to join your mother's choir!" Quinn yelled in the libary and Rachel looked up. "Quinn you are in..." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "I don't care! You talk about being a family and all of that but when Mecedres beats you...Look if you lost to Brittany I would die but Mecedres is just as good as you. Your going to join Shelby the same person who ignored you!" "I don't expect you to understand I can't be reminded of losing and if I'm there then it will slap me in the face every..." Rachel said and Quinn smirk, "No one in there would ever do do that to you. No one would ever say that. You talk about how you wished you would accepted, you are accepted. They love you more than they love me and that's saying a lot." Quinn walked away._

_**Present-**_

_Rachel was looking outside remember the past and smiling because if it wasn't for that Rachel wouldn't have decided against to come back to New Directions she even brought Santana back. Quinn came out of the shower. She wrapped her arms around her girl. _

_"Your ready." Quinn said and Rachel said softly, "I am."_

_**At School...**_

_Demi was walking down the hall and Kristina met up with her. "Check your arms." Kristina said and Demi pulled them out. Kristina told her to go to the bathroom and she checked everywhere then put her clothes back on. "You scared me last night." Kristina said and Demi responded, "You haven't scared me." Kristina knew that was true. "We have our first Glee meeting and so she's going to be there." Kristina said and Demi just couldn't believe that it's come to this. _

_Quinn, Santana and Brittany walked into the office as Will greeted them they parted for Rachel to walk through. She wanted to be a guest a few times if that was okay. "I'm really exticed about this year guys with the four of you here." Will said and Santana responded, "You got to do something about the __**fake trinity." **__"Last night they sort of gang-up on Demi we intervene." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "Mr. Schuster the three of them never have gone that far to my knowledge. Those girls are like rabid dogs." Mr. Schuster voice his concern and told them he's opened for suggestions. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Feelings_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Two_

_Everyone piled in and Mr. Schuster sat in front as the original Trinity took there seats around him. _

_"Now New Directions we have a lot of work to do if we want to start our road to sectionals." Mr. Schuster said and there was appaluds. "This is going to be a team effort and everyone is important no matter where you are in the social scale." Mr. Schuster said and added, "Now your first song you will be spilt into teams...Quinn explain the rest." _

_"You will be spilt into teams of two where you have to do a number, whoever team wins will be in first consideration for solos. Now please have fun with it...You must elect a captain and your judges will be me, Santana, Brittany and the star of the play Wicked which just ended it's run..Rachel Berry..." Quinn said and Rachel walked to a good appaluds for those who knew her. Jana jumped and gave her a big hug. Joan saw this as a sign to suck up so she could get a solo. _

_"In order for you to win everyone you have to be awesome, you have to make your performance explode from beginning to end. You have to make the four of us want to vote for you." Rachel said and A.J raised his hand. "What's it like on Wicked?" A.J blurted out and Rachel responded, "It's the highlight of my career so far and also being in Spider man as Mary Jane." Jasmine raised her hand._

_"What advice would you give us in doing this the group number?" Jasmine asked..._

_**Six years ago...**_

_Jasmine enter a middle school talent show and she performed On My Own she got a rousing performance. Jasmine was a little fat but had a great range then as she left the stage. It was Joan who came up and sang Brittany Spears that got a less ovation. Jasmine thought she won it but Joan did. Jasmine never forgot that and knew it was because she wasn't as beautiful as Joan was. She has made her mission to upstage Joan as much as possible_

_**Present...**_

_Jasmine looked at Joan who gave her playful nudge. "Okay team one is Jana, Demi, Kristina, Joan, Lori and Jamine...Team Two is William, Xavier, Gary, Dianna and A.J..." Santana announced...So they went to there group. "Do you think it will work?" Rachel asked and Quinn responded, "It will." _

_**Team One...**_

_"Now girls I think we should be in charge of dancing because well we're better at it and I think the solos should go to Jasmine and Jana because they have the best voices." Joan said and Jasmine responded, "What number are you thinking of?" "I was thinking of Express yourself from Madonna and we should all wear the outfits in the video." Joan said and Jana responded, "The judges won't think that was original. New directions is about originally. I think we should go for a mash-up." "What's a mash-up?" Joan asked snoty and Jasmine responded, "It's when you put two songs together. I think that's a great idea." "What songs you have in mind?" Demi asked and Jasmine responded, "Well I was thinking of __**When I grow up**__ with __**Let's Get it Started. **__So____everyone gets a chance." _

_"I think Jasmine should be the leader." Demi said and Joan responded, "I'm the captain and I say that Jasmine should be co-captain." Jasmine didn't like that and Jana responded, "Whatever just as long as we win." _

_**Team Two**_

_"The girls have dance on there side with the cheerios.." William said and Xavier responded, "Good job genius." "Hey could we put our difference aside? We have to win." Dianna said and added, "I think we should do something really out there." When Dianna share the idea of the song everyone thought she was crazy and there was laughing. _

_They got the auditroum first as William went up to his girl. "So baby I was thinking that maybe after this we could go out and..." William said and Dianna responded, "...Look we said we would taking a break and so stick to it. You and Xavier almost got arrested that night even if my arm has healed up because I was in the middle of it. So step off." William walked away and A.j was stretching as Gary walked to him. "I was wandering if you could help." Gary said and A.J perk up. "They told me I need to relax more I see your very centered so maybe you could help." Gary said very formally._

_**Team One...**_

_They work the number and Jana did the line of the PussyCat Dolls number...__**I see your smiling at me and I am a trend setter...**__Jasmine came in with the next line and then Demi...Joan then mix back to the other song and they finished strong. _

_"J and J you would wonderful." Joan said and added, "I think we have this in the bag but now I want it to be just us J's singing so Demi you been cut." "Why?" Jana asked and Lori responded, "Because it's about presentation and it fits that three girls name J should win this for us." "Demi has a stronger voice than you Joan let's call on the carpet." Jana said _

_As this discussion was happening the four girls would watching... "Come on guys pull it together." Rachel said hopefully._

_"We could be the first in line for a solo. Demi has the better voice." Jana said and Joan responded, "But I'm the better dancer and that means everything in this number." "Guys don't worry about it. I know I could beat Joan any day of the week." Demi said and Joan gave her whatever face._


	3. Chapter 3

_Feelings_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Three_

_"They are bloody awful." Jana with emphasis and Rachel responded, "Sometimes the less talented pull weight becuase of there looks." "It's shallow, Demi believes in the song and later on I will find a way to blow her away then I'll have Jasmine breathing down my neck." Jana said and added, "This was a perfect way to show with the both of them singing side by side with me who was the better singing." "Hello ladies." Gary said and Jana perk up, "How are you Gary?" "I'm really good and we're going to beat you." Gary said and Jana responded, "Oh, really? Care to make a wager?" "Rachel is an honor to beat you." Gary shook Rachel's hand. "The pleasure...I will be downstairs to find my woman." Rachel said and left the both of them._

_Rachel was downstairs as Quinn was just getting off and they greeted each other. "Where's Jana?" Quinn asked and Rachel responded, "She's upstairs with a guy." "Those would the days." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "I can't totally not like those days because I'm with you." They share another kiss. "Ms. Berry!" Joan yelled with an older woman right next to her. "It's pleasure to see you." Joan said and added, "You know I was telling my mom how you just finished a run in Wicked." _

_She introduced the two and Quinn knew this was just to kiss the judges ass. "The number is going to be awesome." Joan said and Rachel responded, "We can't wait to see it." "Rachel we would love to know if you would like to do a musicial here, I know your supporter of the arts and it could bring more awareness." Joan said and Rachel smiled then said, "You would have to talk to my girlfriend who's my manager." Quinn gave her number and they walked away. "Oh my God it was never like this." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "Baby you're a star." _

_**The Next Day-**_

_Team Two came on and did a cool song mash-up of a parody plus a whacky song...They started with Amish Paradise and then mixed with There coming to take me Away it was very slapstick but the main thing is they worked as a team with A.J and Dianna singing with a mix of Gary. _

_"Okay not what we're expecting but your team-work was wonderful." Rachel said and Brittany responded, "Where are they taking you?" Santana explained and Brittany was confused. It was Team One and in the performance they seemed to work well but it was Jana ansd Jasmine who sold the lyrics with Joan who only half-ass it. The judges felt short change but they clapped. Quinn was not happy and neither was Rachel or Santana. "I think your dancing is really good." Brittany said and the rest talked..._

_**Author's Note:  
Sorry for the short chapter...Chapter Four is going to be awesome...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Feelings _

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four_

_Rachel wanted to talk to everyone and they all agreed on this decision. "We're going to announce the winner then Quinn is going to tell you what's next.. The winning team is group two..." Rachel said and the judges told group two that they are dismmised as Mr. Schue let the girls handle this. _

_Quinn stood in front of them. "There will be three sing-offs and the winner will be contendering for a solo. It will first be... Kristina versus Lorie then Jasmine will meet Jana and for the last one it will be Joan versus Demi...Joan it's obvious that you used stroke to get that last solo and it was the team's downfall.." Quinn said and Santana responded, "Check this out. This is about working as a team because you will be in front of judges who will see through the bullshit. This is about being a team and winning...If you grow to like each other that's great but you will respect each other. Because of somebody screwing up I'm not trainning to be a cop that means I didn't get a chance to stand during the 9/11 celebration. I use to be as bad as you three but high school is not your whole life." Santana finished and Rachel responded, "You will be up here later on today." _

_Demi walked off first with Kristina and Jana stare a hole in Joan as Jasmine left. "Where are you going we have practice!" Joan yelled and Jasmine turned then took off her cheerleader shit then slammed it to the ground. "Don't worry J I'm still here." Lorie said. _

_**Lorie versus Kristina **_

_Lorie sang Express Yourself really good and then Kristina came back with the song Live to Tell...Santana got to call this on but it was the fact that Kristina did singing and Dancing well so she won. Jasmine walked out in street clothes and was met by Jana. Jasmine sang __**Back to black **__and then Jana sang __**Rumor has It. **__"I love you Jana but it was Jasmine who won." Quinn said and Jana turned then shook Jasmine's hand there was a deep hug as they both left. The four love that. Joan came out and Demi march out. _

_"Now I'm going to show you what a real singer sounds like." Joan said and sang Don't Rain On My Parade which too everyone but Rachel was not bad. Rachel wasn't offended until Joan couldn't even reach those high notes but tried to be more flashy. Demi announced her song...__**Pretender from Foo Fighters. **__Most of the song Demi sang it right in front of Joan's face almost at times scream it. _

_Rachel paused and then said, "Joan while I have to say your energy of the song was great. I will say that this was a classic sign of kissing up again! I'm just..." Rachel got up and walked out as Mr. Schuster took over. "I saw the performance and Demi you got it." Mr. schuster said to Demi and celebrated as Joan stood there. Quinn then walked up to Joan and said, "That woman out there made Glee her whole life..." "I was trying to pay tribute to her. I don't care if she's oversenative." Joan said and Quinn responded, "I don't have the power to kick your ass out but when Mr. Schuster finishes giving you chances and you leave...You will wish I ended it right here..." _

_Quinn walked off and ran for Rachel. Rachel ran back in and told Quinn to hurry they ran outside as Demi was visably upset when she saw the tire of her car slash with a note written saying, "Dike" and "Cutter".. Demi had several people from Glee like Gary, Jana, Kristina, Xavier and A.J around her. Rachel couldn't be more upset as Santana and Brittany saw the crowd then ran out to see what happened. _

_**Author's Notes:  
Who do you think did it? Was it a Cheerio?**_


End file.
